


Confinement

by MadamaButterfl



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamaButterfl/pseuds/MadamaButterfl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The separation would only make them remember why they were together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confinement

An open umbrella lied on the floor next to the only window the small room had. The tiny drops of water on it, reflecting the blinding lights of the announcements outside, ever changing. Away from the light, one would fail to notice a lanky kid, curled-up on a corner of the bed. 

While it wasn't particularly furnished for a hotel room, the place seemed too big for Judai. Outside, the city noise was unfamiliar, partly because the different language and his own detachment from everything besides his conflicted mind.

The cold wall was the only thing he seemed to notice, pushing himself against it in a desperate attempt to almost go past it. To go outside and not be locked here with the things he was desperate to forget.

\--

Jun kept pacing around.

He didn't enjoy sitting and do nothing. His trench coat discarded, his duel disk and deck neatly over the table after he had gone over them more times that he was willing to admit.

He hadn't seen Judai in years. It felt like it, at least.

Since Chazz and Haou and midnight escapades. Since rooftop duels and a happiness that now made his stomach turn. Not due to it being unpleasant but because being unsure made him uneasy.

Shaking his head, he quickened his pace around the room, trying to avoid falling into desperate clichés of "lost love".

While trying to hold back such thoughts,he could merely heat a voice he could never forget.

"I can hear your steps, you know."

\--

It slipped out of him, almost unconsciously. He would have never thought the organizers would place contenders next to each other, or that Jun would accept any less than the most expensive suite they offered. Not because of petty presumption that much but because he felt he deserved it. Judai could never actually argue against him in that.

But after trying to forget Jun, after trying to avoid their now unavoidable match, he was merely a memory, a feeling. At least until he heard the characteristic steps of the black haired boy, and his mouth acted before he could think. Maybe the walls were very thick, maybe he hadn't heard him, yet the abrupt stop in the rhythmic pacing told him otherwise.

So much for trying to get away.

\--

He could have imagined it. He could be imagining the heavy breaths on the next room, he could be imagining himself walking towards the wall and touching it gently, as if afraid it would break and force him to face those fucking eyes and all the feelings that came with them.

He could have imagined himself reply, faking a smirk as he talked, more to help himself than to Judai ”Shouldn’t you be preparing yourself instead of..Just, preparing yourself or something?”

Fucking. nailed. it.

\--

Judai jumped away from the wall, the muffled reply still resonating inside his head. That was Jun. Always so calm. Always so damn stoic. Always making Judai feel guilty for feeling. Always coming back.

“I don’t need preparation. I want to..have a f..f...a duel.”

There haven’t been any fun duels anymore, not after Chazz died.

“It’s not like I knew you would be here anyways.”

He finds himself now clinging to the wall, not in an escaping motion but maybe just to reach out and touch Jun. Just a small touch of his skin, a warmth that reminds him Jun isn’t dead and that Judai hasn’t been an empty shell.

Still, nothing could really change that.

“It’s your luck.” the wall replied.

Oh yes, Judai indeed had the worst luck.

“It’s time now.”

Judai stood up clumsily and walked out the door.

Jun was just in front of him.

“I’m sorry.”

“No you aren’t.”

 


End file.
